elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Erik
|image = Image:Erik(2).jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = Erik, The Phantom |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = The Phantom, Angel of Music, O.G. (Opera Ghost) |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Old Enough |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = French and English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8454 (Deck 5) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = The Phantom of the Opera (2004 movie) |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Strange Angel |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Sparky }} is on a boat! Canon Information '''Abilities/Powers: '''Erik can hypnotize teenage girls with his vocal chords. He's a composer, architech, musical genius, magician, illusionist, ventriliquist. And he can fence. '''Strength: '''He can sing like nobody's business. '''Weakness: '''Christine. And when you rip off his mask he'll throw a bitch fit. '''Personality: '''Obsessed and just a little unstable. Okay a lot unstable, but that's beside the point. He's gay for Raoul in love with Christine and will do anything for her. '''Extra: '''Just call him the fandom woobie. <3. He's the reason nobody likes Raoul. Erik now has a FormSpring! Elegante Oh hai, jus' creepin' 'round Christine's room. Relationships *Raoul Gay for He is such a fop. Erik and Raoul have had some pretty epic adventures since his return to the Elegante. It seems to have intensified their rivalry and hatred for one another instead of mending it. OH WELL :D *Christine THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE. HE WILL HAVE HER, DAMN YOU, RAOUL. Yes, she's still the love of his life. But she is sharing part of this love with Anna. Who knows what'll happen next if Raoul continues to keep her from Erik. Yes he wants them both. No he does not see anything wrong with this. *Anna Though Erik has not given up hope of locating Christine on the Elegante, his attention has turned to this young talented singer who claims to have been his student during his first voyage on the good ship Elegante. He can hear his tutelage in her voice and while it's almost unlikely he'll ever be obssessed with her as he is with Christine, he is eager to help her talent progress. Ooop She's seen his face lumps. So she won't be getting rid of him very easily. Well, Erik's gone and fell in love with her. He doesn't know that's what it is. But it's there nonetheless and well, it's confusing as all get out for our poor Phantom. He's never loved more than one person at a time before. *Marco Who? Oh. The competition. Hrm. >:| LET IT BE WAR, RAOUL, LET IT BE WAR thumb|300px|I'M ONLY COOL IF I CAN PRETEND TO BE ZORRO thumb|left|300px|I'M A LOSER WHO LIVES IN A CAVE thumb|300px|left|I'M SUCH A HIDEOUS BEAST OMG CRAI MOAR thumb|right|300px|BAW BAW BAW I AM AN EMO KID thumb|300px|left|Finally, an accurate depiction of Erik :3c Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Phantom of the Opera Category:Active